thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Invasion
*This is the second season of Invasions of the Champions (at least for my series) Format Filming Location: Kapapa Island, Hawaii; O'ahu, Hawaii; Da Nang, Vietnam The game started off with 28 Rookies (players who have not played The Challenge) who get dropped off a yacht and onto a beach, where they were living in "The Hut." They compete individually in challenges, followed by an elimination round dubbed as The Voyager. The male and female winners of the challenge would be safe from elimination and earn their ticket to "The Cabana" — the season house in O'ahu, Hawaii. The challenges would vary each round as in how they'd be played and determined of who'd be sent to the elimination. In the elimination, each gender will compete. The winners of the elimination round would return to the game and earn a ticket to The Oasis. The losers of the elimination round go home or so they think. Players who earned their ticket to the Cabana will be exempt from elimination and will not compete in challenges or vote until the Cabana officially opens. This season, the twist is that every round there will be Invaders. When someone is eliminated in the elimination round, they will go against an Invader that is awaiting for a chance to enter the game. The Invaders this season will be composed of previous champions as well as other notorious challengers from recent seasons. If the Invader wins the challenge they will enter the game and if they lose the originally eliminated contestant will return to the game as if they weren't. When the Hut gets down to 8 people there will be a purge. In Episode 7, the teams will now all be in the cabana but the same format applies as they are now competing for a plane ticket to Vietnam for the finale. Invaders are still present trying to steal the plane ticket. In Episode 12, the remaining 20 challengers will fight it out to officially earn a spot in the finals but no one will receive safety for their challenge wins. The format would still be the same as before. In the final challenge, the finalists learned that only 4 of each gender will be able to receive a cash amount of the prize. Two of the lowest time challengers will be eliminated before the very final task that will determine the winner of the season. Money for finalists is split as follows: * First Place: $580,000 ($290,000 each) * Second Place: $200,000 ($100,000 each) * Third Place: $170,000 ($85,000 each) * Fourth Place: $50,000 ($25,000 each) Cast | |} Game Play 'Challenge Games' *'The Over Under:' Players start by grabbing a bucket and filling it with mud. They will have to use the mud to try and get over a huge wall that is made up of bamboo poles. After they get over the first wall, they go to a second wall and dig their way under the wall. After they get under the second wall, they go to a tied idol and try and get the idol out from a tricky rope maze. **'Winners:' Pete & Kaz 'Voyager Games' *'Balls to the Wall:' Players are placed in separate areas with rods sticking out of the walls attached to metal balls on the end. The male players would compete with ten balls while the female players compete with six balls. The first player to rip out each ball from the wall before their opponent wins. **'Played by:' Sam Bi. vs. Jay and Sayyora vs. Camilla Game summary Elimination chart Game progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant competed in the final but placed in bottom five not earning the finals cash prize. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was safe. : The contestant was exempt from competing. : The contestant won the Voyager or Invader Mission. : The contestant lost in the Voyager and/or Invader Mission and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Voyager but won the Invader Mission and remained in the game. : The contestant lost in the Voyager and the Invader Mission and was eliminated. Voting Progress | |} Category:Blog posts